This invention relates to mounting a radiator or engine module or a radiator and engine module into a mobile vehicle chassis without assembly requirements under the chassis. The module may be assembled separate from an assembly line and dropped directly into place in the chassis. Such vehicles appropriate for such installation include light, medium, and heavy duty trucks.
In the prior art, engines and radiators were installed on vehicle chassis on an assembly line. The engine or radiator was moved into place manually or using a crane or lift. The engine or radiator was engaged to the chassis components from both above and below the frame rails of the chassis. The chassis contains two roughly parallel frame rails. The engine or radiator were engaged to engagement brackets on the frame rails by work which took place both above and below the frame rails. This increased the time and complexity of on assembly line installation.
An object of the invention is to provide a mounting arrangement for an engine or a radiator to a chassis that may be assembled off line and then easily lowered into place on a vehicle chassis. A second object of the invention provides a mounting arrangement for an engine or a radiator that allows for accurate less complex installation on a chassis.
The engine or radiator mounting arrangement and process of installation of this invention satisfies all the objects of the invention and others not mentioned. The engine or radiator mounting arrangement is comprised generally of an engine or radiator frame cross piece that is assembled to the engine or radiator off of the assembly line. The off-line assembly allows the engine mounts to be preloaded prior to assembly. The engine or radiator and frame cross piece module may be lowered into the chassis on an assembly line for final fastener engagement that comes through the side or top of the frame rails. In one embodiment, the frame cross piece has an end bracket on each end that allows the lowering in of the engine or radiator into exact forward and aft placement on the respective frame rails. There may be frame rail brackets that have xe2x80x98Lxe2x80x99 shaped ends. Where these xe2x80x98Lxe2x80x99 brackets are used, the length of the frame cross piece including the xe2x80x98Lxe2x80x99 brackets out to the outer vertical face will closely approximate the width between the rails. During vehicle manufacture, the frame cross piece would be installed to the engine or radiator. The engine or radiator and frame cross piece combination would be moved to the chassis on an assembly line. The horizontal portion of the xe2x80x98Lxe2x80x99 brackets will rest on the upper surfaces of the frame rail. The final engagement or bolt up would occur to and through the top and or side of the frame rails.